fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Party: Against the Evil/Cutscenes
Level Prologue: Mushroom Kingdom Cutscene 1: Bowser Strikes Back!﻿ Peacful day at the Mushroom Kingdom. Camera fades to in front of Princess Peach's Castle. The castle gets attacked, causing Princess Peach and two Toad guards to run out onto the balcony. Bowser flies up on an airship. Bowser: Hahahahahahaha! Guess who's back! Peach: Bowser! Not again! Bowser: It's pretty obvious at this point, princess. Why don't we head back to my castle and I'll discuss a reward with you're subjects. Bowser Jr. appears and wraps Peach in a magic lasso made with his paintbrush. Peach: (Shrieks) Bowser Jr.: Welcome back, "mama Peach"! (Laughs) Bowser: That's my boy! (Laughs) The airship flies off. It flies over Mario and Luigi's house, where Yoshi is visiting. Peach: Mario, help me! (Shrieks) The shriek causes Mario to fall out of his chair and Luigi to cower behind his. Mario: Mama mia, not again! Luigi: How many times this month did Bowser try to kidnap the princess again? Mario: I think it-a was the fourth or fifth time. C'mon, let's-a go! The brothers set off. Luigi: Hey, Yoshi, you comin'? Yoshi chirps happily and follows the brothers. Cutscene 2: Plumbers to the Rescue! On Bowser's airship, Mario and Luigi bust down the door. Bowser: Right on time, Mario and green 'stache. Luigi: For cryin' out loud, I'M-A LUIGI! Peach: Mario! Luigi! You did come! Mario: We always do. Mario leaps up to Bowser, only to get knocked back by Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr.: Forget it, Mario Mario! This time, Peach will stay with us! Mario: That's-a what you... Luigi: Hey, bro, don't you find it wierd how you're last name is "Mario" while you're first name is, too? Mario: Well, yeah, a little. Bowser: It's the name game, I guess! Say goodbye to you're heroic ways, Mario, 'cause if they want they're ruler back, they... Mario: I think maybe our parents just forgot they're last name. Luigi: Could be. Bowser: Wha... YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME! Bowser's shout causing Luigi and Yoshi to grab each other in fright. Bowser Jr.: I'll show 'em, papa! This time I'll show 'em! Bowser: They're all yours, Junior. Cutscene 3: Joining the Heroes After beating Bowser Jr., his paintbrush is sent flying out of his hands and right towards Bowser. Bowser: GAH! MY EYE! Bowser Jr.: Oop... sorry, papa. Yoshi uses his long tongue to grab a key and give it to Mario. He then frees Peach from the cage. Peach: Thank you ever so much, Mario. I almost thought Bowser would have won this time. Bowser: No! I couldn't have lost! Just you wait, I'll... Luigi: Be back and I'll keep the princess safe from you meddling plumbers, yeah, yeah, we heard it before. Mario: Ladies and gentlemen, the most cliche villain, Bowser Koopa! Bowser Jr.: HEY! My papa is NOT cliche! Bowser: Forget it, Junior. Our master plan is too far ahead for them to stop now. Bowser opens a cockpit with his and Junior's Koopa Clown Cars. They get into them and begin to fly off. Bowser: Sayonara, suckers! (Laughs) Mario: Master plan? Luigi: You mean just kidnappin' the princess wasn't enough? Peach: Knowing Bowser, you'll be able to fight him off. ???: But not alone. Luigi gasps at the voice and cowers beneath Mario's knees. Luigi: It's-a ghost! Save me! Yoshi sighs. Suddenly, they are being warped away. Peach: (Gasps) What's happening? Mario: Mama mia! Luigi: HELP! Yoshi lets out a scared cry. The four then disapear and reapear into an HQ, where they meet Buzz Lightyear. Buzz: Hello, fellow heroes. I am Buzz Lightyear. I come in peace. As do my friends. Peach: Friends? The rest of the playable characters (except for Petey Piranha, Wario, and Waluigi) then show up, and Sonic the Hedgehog zips up to Mario. Sonic: Hey, Mario! Haven't seen you since the Winter Olympics! Mario: Sonic! It's-a so good to see you again! Buzz: I've called you all together to beat a king named Bowser and the villains from the worlds. But we need a few more heroes before we can try. You up to it? Mario: We'd love to! Peach: Absoloutley! Yoshi gives excited sounds. Luigi: No! Shaggy: We tried it, it don't work. Scooby: Ron't work. Buzz: Excellent. I knew we could count on you... rangers. Level 1: Dusty Gulch Cutscene 4: Welcome to Dusty Gulch﻿ Woody, Jessie, Daffy, and Luigi enter through a portal. Daffy: So this is you're place, huh? I always expected you more of a homley type. Woody: Well, I don't live OUT HERE. Jessie: I say we round up any bad ol' doggies yelpin' on out here! Luigi: What? Jessie: Let's kick some bad butt. Luigi: Oh. Daffy: Sufferin' sucotash! Daffy is looking at a WANTED poster with his, Woody's, Jessie's, and Luigi's faces on it. Daffy: For 600 coins, I'd turn myself in! The cactus the poster was hanging on turns out to be a Pokey. Pokey: 600 coins? That's for me! Luigi: EEK! It's a Pokey! Cutscene 5: Headin' into Town The four heroes approach a small town. Woody: There it is. Dusty Gulch. Daffy: Still, you live HERE? Luigi: It looks scary! Like a ghost town! Jessie: A ghost town? I think you reckon mean a Boo town! Luigi: (Cowering) B-b-b-boo? That's even worse! Daffy: (Sarcasticaly) Yep, nothing's scarier than a shy white ball. There is a poster with King Boo on it. Woody: "You're new sheriff, King Boo"? I don't believe this! Daffy: It can't be that bad. He's the sheriff now, and sheriffs inforce the law. Luigi: Unless it's King Boo! Look! A Boo knocks on a door and a woman answers it. Boo: Tax collector. Woman: Already? That's the fifth one this week! I'm afraid I spent every last cent on you're taxes. Boo: Can't pay? You know the drill. Sick 'er, boys! The woman scream as she is tackled by Boos. She then gets possesed by them. Daffy: Okay, so I stand corrected. Woody: C'mon, guys. We've got a ghost town to save! Jessie: Yee-haw! Cutscene 6: Heroes vs. King Boo! The gang busts into the now-large sheriff station. Woody: King Boo, I presume? King Boo: Hello, heroes. And you too, Luigi. Luigi: (Gulps) K-k-k-king B-b-b-boo, I am n-n-not sc-c-c-c-scared of y-you... Luigi's knees shake wildly, causing a small earthquake. Daffy then grabs Luigi's legs. Daffy: For cryin' out loud, man up! King Boo: If you think I'll give up a sweet deal like this, you are incorrect. Not when I got sweetest deals. Two Boos float in carrying a nearly unconscious man. Jessie: (Gasps) It's Mayor Brown! Mayor Brown: Woody... Jessie... help... me... Boo 1: Ah, keep quiet, you! Boo 2: Yeah, keep quiet! King Boo: Think you're a challenge for me? Prove it! Cutscene 7: King Boo's Fall The light hits King Boo. King Boo: NOOOOOO! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS! Luigi: If it's-a one thing I've learned about King Boo, he hates-a the light. Daffy: I can see that. King Boo begins to melt. King Boo: (While melting) You may have... won... this battle... heroes... but you won't win next timmmmm... The white dust evaporates, including the crown. The sun then shines through, and all the other Boos shriek and evaporate. Woody: Sorry, King Boo. (Picks up his badge) There's only room for one sheriff in this town. Jessie: (Hugs Woody) YEE-HAW! We done did it! Daffy: Yep, that's right. I saved the town. Luigi nudges Daffy. Daffy: All right, WE saved the town. Mayor Brown: Thank you, Sheriff Woody. Is there anything I can do for you in return for saving the town? Woody: Not really, Mayor Brown. Mayor Brown: All right. But if you or you're friends think of something, just let me know. Daffy: Actually, there is one thing you could do for me... Back at the lair, Woody, Jessie, Daffy, and Luigi enter through the portal. Buzz: How'd it go, cowboy? Woody: It went pretty well. Daffy: And guess who's the new person cleanin' up Dusty Gulch? Just thought I'd tell you before I go to my new job. Later, Daffy is seen in the horse stables. Daffy: Not what I thought he ment... Level 3: Yoshi Island ﻿Cutscene 8: Island Ho! On Yoshi Island, Pikachu, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong exit through a portal. Yoshi sniffs the ground and notices a peculiar smell. DK notices a bunch of bananas and grabs it. Pikachu then tells DK that it's no time to snack, but Yoshi was also munching on his favorite fruit, a melon. Pikachu sighs and zaps them both. DK just glares down at Pikachu, who gives a little worried look. DK was about to slam his fists down on Pikachu when Yoshi stopped him. Yoshi then began to walk off into the jungle, Pikachu and DK began to follow. Cutscene 9: A Miniboss Appears Yoshi is still following the scent with Pikachu and DK following. Yoshi then stops and sniffs the air. The three then run up to a small ditch where they see a cannon (like the Undergrunt Gunner's from Super Mario Galaxy) controlled by Wario and Waluigi. The cannon was spewing netballs that were trapping other Yoshis. Yoshi growled and the three then leaped down in front of the cannon. Wario: What the? Who invited these stinky animals? Waluigi: Hold it, there's another Yoshi. Wario: Well, the boss did say we had to catch the Yoshis, so let's do just that! Category:Cutscenes Category:Lists Category:Subpages